


He owns a boat.

by Starshipsnsilver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn(mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Kylo Ren(mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mitaka(mentioned), Phasma(mentioned), Rey(mentioned) - Freeform, Rose(mentioned) - Freeform, bb-8 is a dog, they do be dancing on the boat doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipsnsilver/pseuds/Starshipsnsilver
Summary: Hux has never seen his boyfriend’s home. What is he hiding?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 15





	He owns a boat.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, I do not write as a hobby. I was craving to write some gingerpilot lol.

They’ve been dating for almost four months now. Armitage Hux works a corporate job for a legal firm, and met his boyfriend in a club, while on vacation from work. He’d needed the break, the stress slowly squeezing him and snapping him in two. All the snakes constricting him vanished when he met that breath of fresh air, Poe Dameron. Poe was sweet like honey- almost too sweet, it gave him a belly ache at times. He always smelt like the fresh ocean breeze, and wore some silly tropical shirt. His hair, that unruly nest, was a beautiful mess that Hux so craved to run his fingers through. Poe’s body was olive skinned- his eyes bright like the stars above. HUx was stunned this work of art even spoke to him at the club, face flushing beet red as soon as he spoke a word with that gorgeous voice of his.   
“Hey Red.”  
Hey Red.  
Spoken not long ago yet it feels like forever. Hux has invited Dameron over to his house numerous times, after a few official dates. That charmer, Dameron is. He’d bring Hux to drive in movies, to small cafe’s, bring him out hiking(which Hux actually despised) to a picnic, and write the man his own song!   
Dameron’s heart was unbearably big, he was so nice. Again, almost too nice. Deep down, Hux was terrified. Was he being nice out of pity? Was he hired by someone? He wouldn’t be surprised if he was hired to bring Hux up and then crush him down. Armitage had many enemies, in the outside world, at his work, and in his past. He was considered “unlikeable” and “rude”, and his favorite, “vicious”. Hux was viscous because he had to be, he hadn’t known any other way to survive. Dameron was the opposite. He was very likeable, kind, and very caring. He was a natural with people. A true extrovert. Hux has met his friends, maybe once or twice. Rey, a small-ish girl who honestly sort of terrified Hux with her brash nature, Finn, a shy man with a gentle air to him, Rose, a sweet girl who had everyone's best intentions at heart, annnndd.. Euch. Him.   
Ben Solo and Hux had a past together. Ben was Rey’s brother, which made him dislike the girl a bit more. Ben was just an asshole, and Hux despised him completely. He had no regard for anyone's feelings, and had quite the temper on him. Armitage always hated his grabby nature, with that love for teasing those smaller or smarter than him. Poe had been introduced to Hux’s friends once. His best friend, practically his sister, Phasma, didn't even speak to Poe. She gave him a sharp look and decided he was alright, later telling Hux in text. Sweet little Mitaka was as polite as always, shaking Poe’s hand and giving a nervous smile. Thanisson wasn’t really a friend, but he had wormed his way into it all. He was rude and arrogant- but surprisingly remained civil around Dameron. Hux would have strangled him if not. Through this all, Poe had never taken Hux to his house. Dameron hadn’t even mentioned a house! It frustrated Hux honestly. Was Poe using him for his money? Hux did buy a lot, but Poe always expressed that he felt guilty whenever Hux paid. Perhaps he was hiding something. A husband? Wife? Kids?  
After a week of sitting on his frustration, he finally called Poe and explained all his frustrations with Poe avoiding the topic of his home- wherever he stayed. Poe had seemed stunned, he didn’t speak for a while. Finally, that golden voice broke through the receiver.   
“Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t go anywhere, because I'm living in a... Well, unique situation.”  
Oh dear god, Hux’s mind began its usual panic and worry as he wrote down the address. He lives in a box probably, or a yurt or something..   
Hux had to really focus. He needed to relax, it would all be fine! Probably. Hopefully. Please god don’t let it be a box. 

The drive took almost an hour, into a bit of a more rural area with houses on the river. Hux always wished he lived by the river, but Millicent made him worry. However he liked the city anyways. When he pulled up, there were no houses. Just a parking area, and a staircase that lead down to some dock. Hux was confused, not putting the puzzle pieces together quite yet.   
He left his car, the gravel crunching under his shoes. It was a little chilly, but he didn’t expect much more from Washington state. He pulled his jacket a little tighter- black, a bit fuzzy. Underneath he wore a simple white dress shirt, and black dress pants with black dress shoes. Hux wasn’t one for flashy fashion. He slowly walked down the steps to the pier, looking at the boats which ranged from larger boats for more comfortable rides and living, and little speed boats with tiny cabins in the front.   
Poe was standing at the end of the pier, legs in the water. His sunglasses were on his head, not that he needed them here. Poe was raised in California, a nice sunny and hot state- not Washington, where it rained almost every day of the year, or was overcast. Hux’s shoes tapped against the wood, that he didn’t trust all that much. It creaked and the pier almost wobbled- he hated it already. Poe was wearing the blue tropical shirt today- with white palm leaves imprinted on it and white flowers. He was wearing the usual khaki shorts, his sandals sat next to him to avoid getting wet. He turned his head to look at Hux, smiling and pushing himself to get out of the water.   
“Hey! Glad you could make it Hugs.” Another sentimental nickname meant for Hux. He’d gotten his name wrong once in a text, and now it was a trend to speak of it. Poe moved over for a big hug, he was always very touchy. Hux wasn’t much of a hugger though, so he stiffened a bit and gave him a very weak hug back. He liked kissing a bit better. Hux spotted a house across the water- maybe that was his house. Was Poe loaded?  
“Well I just couldn’t stand you up.” Hux huffed, looking to the pier wood once again. The sound of the water lapping against the poles holding the pier afloat was quite lovely.   
“Okay. I uhm, just want to say, please don’t like. Freak or anything. Cause thats just not cool, kay?” Poe said sheepishly, scratching his neck a little as he leaned more onto one foot than the other.   
Hux’s face twitched. Oh no. This is going to be bad. Please be the house across the way. He silently prayed, thinking the worst. He didn’t want his boyfriend living in danger and not told Hux about this. Poe walked down the pier, with his usual gait full of swagger. Hux followed, lips pursed. He stopped more suddenly than Hux realized, and turned to the left to look at a little speed boat. It was- dirtier than Hux liked. Hux looked at Poe, who just gestured to the boat. Hux blinked.  
“Welcome to mi casa, babe.” Dameron chuckled, still clearly nervous about this whole situation. Hux just stared at him before gasping sharply. Oh. God.  
“Why do you live in a boat.”  
“It’s really not as bad as you think, baby..” then a dog ran out of the small cabin, leading up to the main deck. A small corgi, with frankly a cute bandana hanging around its neck. Too bad Armitage didn’t really like dogs. It yipped and barked at Hux, full of sass and spunk.   
“BeeBee- shh- it’s okay, he’s my friend.” Poe shushed the dog, getting into the boat. The dog still barked at him, causing Hux to feel a bit more unwanted than he would have liked. Armitage still was floored. His boyfriend lived on a boat.   
“You have a dog.” His own voice sounded distant. Poe looked over, and nodded. “Yeah. I forgot to mention him, since I know you’re a cat person..”   
“I would have liked to known- about all of this.” He wasn’t mad, just.. shocked. Why would anyone live on- in- a boat? Poe held out his hand to help Armitage on, but Hux hesitated. He took the man’s rough and warm hand into his own, and stepped on. He didn’t like how it rocked and swayed. He clung to Poe pretty quickly, grumbling.   
“Why do you live in a boat.” He repeated, since he didn’t get a question before that dog- BeeBee- interrupted him. His dog was giving him a death glare. Hux gave one back.   
Poe chuckled nervously once more. “Well.. it’s just.. freeing. You can go anywhere, any time you want. I can travel the world- we can travel the world.” Poe commented, wrapping his arms around Hux from behind. He swayed them around a bit in the small space, smiling that stupid intoxicating smile of his.   
Hux leaned into him, relaxing just a bit by the motions. It did sound nice, to just get away. “Don’t these take a lot of woe to take care of? How do you even have the money for that?”   
“I have my ways, and yeah, she’s a bit of work but it’s all worth it to get that breeze in your face.” Poe purred, humming a small song as they swayed. Hux found himself relaxing a lot. Poe always had a special way of calming him down.   
“You sleep in that tiny room… how can you be comfortable?”   
“I can sleep out front of the boat and watch the stars. I can sleep really anywhere..” Poe pressed a kiss to his face.   
Hux couldn’t help but smile, listening to the sickly sweet song of his voice, slowly shift into a small tune.  
“You know, baby, we can go slow, or we can go faster.” Poe snorted, and Hux almost scoffed. He couldn’t be referring to that ridiculous country song, could he? Poe slowly lead him down to his little cabin. It was surprisingly cute and sweet. Hux kept on smiling as they danced- avoiding the apps where Hux would obviously bump his head.   
“We can go any speed you want around the world. You and me, forever.”   
Hux was starting to think that maybe Poe living in a boat wasn’t so bad.


End file.
